The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has features such as a compact size, high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be mounted on circuit boards of several electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and the like, to thereby serve to charge and discharge electricity.
In the multilayer ceramic capacitor as described above, a body is formed by stacking a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes. The larger the numbers of stacked dielectric layers and internal electrodes in a multilayer body, the higher a probability that a step will be generated in a margin portion in which the internal electrode is not formed.
Where the step is generated as described above, when the multilayer body is compressed, both end portions of the internal electrodes in a length direction may be bent in order to fill an empty space of the multilayer body in which the step is formed.
Therefore, a thickness of both edge portions of the body in the length direction in which the end portions of the internal electrodes are positioned may become thinner than that of a central portion of the body, thereby causing defects such as short circuits and a high voltage stress (HVS) defect in the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
The HVS defect may cause a structural defect when performing a test that involves applying a voltage higher than a rated voltage in a short time period.